1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna and, more particularly, to a ground radiation antenna using ground radiation of a wireless communication terminal.
2. Related Art Technology
An antenna is a device that receives RF signals from air into a wireless communication terminal or transmits RF signals from the wireless communication terminal to air. In other words, the antenna is an essential element used in wireless communication. Recently, the mobile telecommunication terminals are required to be compact in size, lightweight, and equipped with a slimmer antenna structure. Also, as the data size being transmitted and received through wireless communication has become larger, mobile telecommunication terminals need antennaes providing greater performance.
Accordingly, the ground radiation antenna has been proposed to meet such demands. Herein, the ground radiation antenna uses the ground to radiate RF signals. More specifically, a radiator of a related art antenna is provided with a separate radiator occupying a large volume inside or outside of the mobile telecommunication terminal. However, by using the ground as the radiator, the ground being essentially provided in a wireless communication terminal, the size of the antenna may be largely reduced in the ground radiation antenna.
However, even in the ground radiation antenna, the radiator cannot be fully functional by using only the ground. Therefore, the ground radiation antenna is additionally provided with a separate radiating element, which performs the role of the radiator along with the ground.
Accordingly, the related art ground radiation antenna is disadvantageous in that, due to the radiating element having a large volume and a complex structure, the size of the ground radiation antenna became larger, and the fabrication process of the antenna became very complex.